


Should

by c00kie



Series: That Book By Nabokov [2]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, D/s, F/M, First Time, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c00kie/pseuds/c00kie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ben struggles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should

**Author's Note:**

> Just so we're clear, Leslie is of legal age in these! Happy reading!

He shouldn’t be doing this. He shouldn’t be combing his fingers in her hair. He shouldn’t be holding her neck, shouldn’t be sliding his lips across hers, shouldn’t pushing his tongue into her mouth.

He shouldn’t be allowing her to unbutton his shirt. He shouldn’t be breaking the kiss just so he can help her, so he can take off hers as well. 

He really shouldn’t be worshiping her breasts with his eyes, let alone his hands and mouth. 

But Ben does it anyway, too far gone for her to even care. 

“Ben.” 

He hears the need in her voice and lets go of her nipple. “God, Leslie.”

She should tell him to stop. She should push him away and run out and call the cops on him, but she only slides her hands down his body and pulls on his belt. 

He wonders what she would look like with her arms tied together with his belt. Beautiful, he bets, just like she is now. 

He should stop wanting her. 

“Take off the rest of your clothes.” Somehow Ben manages to keep his voice even and authoritative, even though inside he’s in complete panic. This shouldn’t be happening. 

God, he shouldn’t feel a rush of heat and desire when she smiles at his command. 

When she’s completely naked she smiles nervously. “Good?” 

Ben takes Leslie in. She’s so tiny, with curves that he knows fit perfectly in his hands, her skin pink and bright, her curls trimmed but not gone, just as he prefers. 

The things he shouldn’t want to do to her. 

But he’s going to do them anyway, there’s no use in even trying to escape it. She’s here, in his room, naked and eagerly waiting for him. So he ignores the voice that tells him what he’s doing is wrong and pushes her onto the bed, kissing her as they land. He knows he shouldn’t be mapping out the cartography of her body with his mouth and hands until he reaches her pussy. Shouldn’t be tracing her with his tongue and lips and fingers. 

He shouldn’t be in heaven as he tastes her, or pinning her down as she squirms when she starts getting close. 

He shouldn’t need to watch her cum so bad. To know that Leslie says his name over and over until it finally happens, then she goes completely silent, her eyes big like she’s shocked. That her body tenses and shakes and she pounds her fists into his shoulders and the bed, a stream of curses escaping her lips. 

He really shouldn’t want to make her do it again.

“Fuck me.”

He decides to test her, to see if his suspicions are true. “Say please.” 

Leslie’s eyes flutter for a moment before opening completely to meet his. “Ben.”

He lightly smacks her on her hip. “Say please.” 

“Please.”

“Good girl,” he says, watching her skin flush again as he stands up to take off his pants. 

Ben shouldn’t be doing this, but he is and there’s nothing stopping this train. What he can do is take care of her. To make sure all of her needs and want are met. 

Her pleasure is his. 

She’s his. 

Completely.


End file.
